The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Mystery`
The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unidentified white-flowered cultivar of Campanula medium L. in a cultivated area in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula are stable and reproduce true to type in successive propagations.